Treachery Isn't Such A Bad Thing
by UchihaBrooke
Summary: Discontinued because I got bored :( But if you would like to read the four lousy chapters, be forewarned. There is two OCs and a dog.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Yeah, this is my first shot at a fanfiction. I need your input so I'm not just doing this to cure my boredom. If it's good, let me know. If it's a piece of crap, tell me. I don't own Naruto in any way. Any names you don't recognize are mine. Plus the plot. Also, credit to DaniZaraki for beta-ing for me. Anyways, try to enjoy! Please excuse any typos._

* * *

I shot straight up in bed when I heard a loud knock on my door. Like most ninja, even the slightest noises wake me up. With a groan, I rolled over to check the time, pausing to kiss my puppy on the head before scowling when I saw it was seven in the morning.

My goal in life is to sleep in for just one day. Apparently that's not possible when you have teammates as energetic as mine. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and walked to my door, wrenching it open when I reached it. I probably looked like I had just come back from the dead but I didn't care. It was early and I was still adjusting to the light and being mobile. Looking presentable could wait.

The door revealed a very laid back-looking Naruto and a sheepish Maiko. Both of these idiots were on my team but I still loved them.

"I told you she'd be ticked if we woke her up!" said Maiko, smacking Naruto in the back of the head. She was obviously referring to the deadly glare I was shooting at both of them.

"She'll get over it. She loves us." Naruto replied, gesturing at me as if I couldn't hear him.

"Just barely."

My teammates looked suddenly shocked to hear me talk but quickly recovered and plastered grins onto their faces. I gestured for them to come in and they started to make noise when my dog, Akemi, came barreling in, fully intent on licking someone's face off.

Akemi is my beautiful Husky. I found her once when I was on a mission. I was passing through a forest in a local village when I saw a dog that was stranded and starving so I took her in. She's not really a ninja dog, but she could pass as one sometimes. She can harness chakra, run through trees, and other things like that. But she doesn't fight with me like the Inuzuka and their dogs. Akemi's main job is just to help me track people when I'm on missions or looking for a certain emotionally confused Uchiha. That's a story for another time though.

Back to the present.

Once Akemi reached us, she jumped onto Naruto, knocked him down with her weight, and sat on him, covering his face with doggy saliva. Maiko and I could hear his muffled complaints which only increased Akemi's excitement. After about two minutes, Akemi got up, walked over and jumped up on the couch. Naruto shot her a glare from across the room which set me off.

I whipped my arm around, catching Naruto's neck and pulling him into a headlock."Do not glare at my dog."

Naruto whimpered and nodded so I gave him a noogie and released him. Then the blonde trotted over and sat on the couch next to Akemi to apologize. I joined Maiko on the couch opposite of Naruto and Akemi's.

"So, I hope we didn't disturb you this morning, Akane." Naruto stated, still stroking my dog absently.

"Since when do you care?" I questioned with a deadpan expression on my face.

"I don't."

"Wow, I feel loved." I said sarcastically. I believe he was about to retort with some dumb comment but Maiko jumped from the couch, onto my person, and koala-clung to my side before shouting: "I love you!".

"I know, idiot. You have ten seconds to get off of me or I will make it impossible for you to cling to anything."

She quickly released me and sat back down in her spot on the couch. They weren't going to mess with me when I was tired unless they wanted to die. They usually don't mess with me at all except for Maiko because she knows I won't hurt her any worse than smacking her. This is because I have been best friends with that girl since I was three and now we are both seventeen.

"I'm assuming since you had the nerve to wake me up, you needed me?" I asked curiously.

"Sort of. We needed you to entertain us..." Naruto said sheepishly.

That, my dears, is the idiocy that I live with.

My eye visibly twitched. They're quite lucky that murder is illegal. I listened to my mind which was telling me not to kill them.

"If I didn't love and need you guys, I would brutally kill you." I snarled with a voice that sent shivers down the morons' backs."But I do, therefore I will let this go once. Next time, I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them."

I knew for a fact that my threat was a lie and I'm sure they knew too as long as I wasn't in one of my moods. I wouldn't hesitate to beat a stranger with their own detached arms, but not my team. Just goes to show how much I love them.

Maiko exclaimed something about me being the best and hugged my arm. I shook her off and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Threatening people was tiring and it made me hungry. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread to start nibbling on it. Yeah, this is what I call breakfast. I'm not a fan of breakfast or lunch so I only eat in full at dinner. If you can call how much I eat a meal. For example, a normal person would eat about three rice cakes and maybe some vegetables or an egg. I would eat one rice cake and be fine for five hours. Call me crazy.

Enough about my odd eating habits though.

Maiko, Naruto, and Akemi all followed me into the kitchen as if they were homeless children holding out a cup saying "Change please.". I gave them all a deadpan expression before pulling out a frying pan. They looked at it like it was a bar of gold.

Tired of the stares, I gave in to the peer pressure. "I'm going to make you breakfast so you'll stop hounding me. However, it'll just be rice and a few fried eggs. Now sit your butts down and wait." I ordered. Maiko and Naruto sat in the chairs I had pointed to with a huff. I shook my head at them before grabbing everything I needed and getting to work.

It took me about five minutes to finish cooking and set their plates. I treat my teammates as if they were my own kids even though I hope I will never have kids of my own. From age three to nine, kids are probably the most annoying things on the planet. That's why my "adopted" kids are sixteen and up.

"Here, kids. Eat." I ordered, putting the plates in front of them on the table. I think I saw them drool in the instant before both ninjas started shoving their mouths full with food. I threw the extra bit of rice and the egg I made for Akemi into to her bowl which she ate eagerly.

"This food is great! Thanks Mommy." Maiko chirped.

While Maiko, Naruto, and Akemi were inhaling the food I had prepared for them, Kakashi decided to show up and like always, he used the window, successfully scaring the crap out of everyone who hadn't noticed him arrive.

"Yo!" the white-haired ninja called with a wave of his hand.

Maiko squealed, Naruto fell backwards in his chair, and Akemi jumped a few feet backwards. I just stood there, amused by the reactions of my team. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"You guys aren't very ninja, are you?" I questioned with a giggle, smirking slightly at Maiko and Naruto.

"I don't understand how you were not scared by that! It was totally uncalled for!" Naruto shouted, still situating himself back into his chair.

"Trust me babe, I've been looking at your face for fifteen years. Nothing scares me anymore." I said with mock sympathy. Kakashi and Maiko snickered.

Naruto glared. "Ahaha. How funny." I smiled and patted his too-yellow hair. When he pouted and stubbornly looked away, I chuckled.

"So, Sensei, what'd you need?" Maiko asked, examining the tips of her metallic blue hair.

"Actually, it's rather important." Kakashi sighed and we all raised our eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "We have a mission to look for the Akatsuki hideout. We should be gone for three days at a minimum. You guys need to pack supplies but not so much to the point where it will be a burden. I'll supply food. Disperse and meet at the front gate in fifteen minutes.

Well, this ought to be fun.

Maiko and the others left to go to their homes while I went with Akemi to my room to pack. The white and black dog didn't need much besides her travel dog bowl and I just packed a spare of my usual deep red cotton t-shirt and black caprees.

After stowing everything into a small bag, I stopped in the bathroom to brush my teeth and all that jazz. I took one last look in the mirror, seeing my reflection with blood red eyes and tame, straight, black hair hanging down to my hips before walking out. I threw my pack over my shoulder and slipped on my sandals before heading out the door with Akemi.

We walked for about five minutes until we arrived at our rendezvous point. I saw Maiko lounging on a stump at the edge of the eastern forest just outside the gates. She was always first because she was so organized. She might have even had her stuff waiting by her front door early this morning without even knowing we had a mission. I jogged over to the lone girl and plopped down beside her, Akemi sitting to the right of me. She greeted me with a warm smile and a "Hi Akane!" which I returned cheerfully. We sat there in a peaceful silence despite the various birds chirping around us until I heard loud footsteps and distant panting.

Naruto came sprinting towards us and skidded to a stop right in front of us. A sweat had broken out on his brow and he was breathing heavily. His excuse for being slightly late was not being able to find his lucky socks.

...So logical.

"Was it really necessary to spend ten minutes looking for a pair of stinky socks?" I questioned.

"Uh, yes because without them-" Naruto shouted before he was cut off by Maiko.

"Without them, they won't go with your matching lucky underwear?" she finished, smirking knowingly. Maiko was an expert at spying as long as something funny didn't happen during an investigation.

Naruto stood their gawking, his face slowly turning into a tomato with face features."Uh, how did you know? I mean, no! I do not having lucky underwear let alone underwear that matches my socks!"

I snickered and went to go sit by Akemi and let those two bicker. I was petting my dog for about eight minutes , watching everything from bugs to rabbits make their way across the grass until Kakashi leaped on top of the gate. As always, he was late.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late but I couldn't find my book." Kakashi smiled holding up one of his romance novels written by Jiraiya.

We all smiled and nodded as if we understood perfectly. A piece of advice if you ever meet Kakashi Sensei: Do not come between him and his books. If you abide by this rule, you will live a long life.

Kakashi jumped down."Are you guys ready? We are going to the northern forest towards those mountains where the last hideout was spotted." We all nodded in reply and rocketed into the trees.

* * *

My team and I leaped through the trees, the trees just a green and brown blur. Akemi traveled beside me, we were behind Kakashi, and Naruto and Maiko were on our upper and lower right. We traveled silently with only the rustle of leaves and the occasional snap of a twig. We had only traveled a few miles when Kakashi gave us a signal to stop. We all looked at him, slightly confused as to why we were stopping.

"I just remembered that you guys have only eaten a small amount of rice and eggs." Kakashi shot me a look that said he blamed me and I put my hands up innocently before he continued. "If you guys don't eat, you'll pass out. Here." Sensei pulled a gigantic bag of food from his backpack and threw it at Naruto and Maiko since he knew I didn't eat much. I took out a pack of crackers and gave Akemi my portion of the food which she accepted gratefully. Naruto pretty much shoveled food down his throat. It would have been pretty disgusting had I not been used to it. After we all finished eating, we shot back off into the trees, prepared for a long time on foot. However, there was no peace at first.

Naruto thought it would be fun to mess with Maiko. He was jumping/running through the trees behind her but a little to the right so he wasn't directly on her heels. A small but tough stick had gotten caught on Naruto's black and orange jumpsuit but now, he wielded it as a weapon. After every jump, Maiko's feet would lift up in the air and they were in Naruto's reach.

Unfortunately.

The dumb ninja was hitting Maiko's calf after every jump. This totally succeeded in making the girl scream. And when Maiko screamed, it wasn't pleasant. It made me want to rip my ears off and it made my poor puppy howl. So after a few hits, I launched myself over next to Naruto and after he jumped, I shoved his face into the next branch he was supposed to land on. His shout was muffled considerably as he pretty much ate bark. When he recovered, he was glaring daggers at me with several splinters on his face.

"Was that necessary, Akane?" he questioned, still willing my head to get lopped off by a branch.

"In every way. You know not to touch my possession-" I pointed to a giggling Maiko"-and her shouts made me want to commit suicide. Therefore, I had to make you stop."

"So you shoved my face into a tree?" Naruto asked, still extremely angry.

"Of course! You're like a crack addict. Once you get started, you can't be stopped unless someone knocks some sense into you. Even then, it doesn't work well. The only difference is that you're addicted to annoying people."

Kakashi facepalmed and Maiko fell into a giggle fit because she's a weirdo.

"Thanks, Akane!" Maiko said, still shaking with laughter. I waved off her thanks and we continued on.

After that, we had peace for the rest of the trip because Naruto was trying to act mad and wouldn't open his mouth. I told Kakashi we should tick him off more often. He nodded and smiled beneath his mask.

We went for five hours with only one stop under our belt when we came across something strange. It was almost two in the afternoon and the spring sun was beating down on our backs, even without out it being extremely warm.

I like the cold better anyway.

So, we were still fusing chakra into our leaps when we heard a soft rustle nearby. We all stopped dead in our tracks and landed on one branch, lined up horizontally. We squinted to see what was going on several yards ahead. My jaw dropped when I saw a shark man and a certain Uchiha with long, jet-black hair, donning black cloaks with red clouds on them. The shark's sword had a dead body slung over it. The Uchiha who I knew to be Itachi was, in fact, exceedingly attractive.

"Well hello there, sexy." I said, smirking and then paling as the words left my mouth.

I had gained two S-rank criminals attention and said something that would be used against me by my squad for eternity.

I was screwed.

* * *

_AN: Yeah, so there's my first chapter. Again, review and tell me what you think. I appreciate those of you who wasted your time reading this. If you don't review, I won't put up more chapters. Thanks again._

_Have a nice life!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter since I got enough reviews. I actually got a really big one from Kalafina94 so thank you for that. I also appreciate the other reviews and favorites so don't feel left out. It took me so long to write this and I apologize. I had tests and preps for said things for two weeks straight and it drained all creativity and motivation. I got a surge of power last night at 10:30 so I wrote the rest. Okay, I'll let you read now. I don't own Naruto but I do own a Naruto wallet and I love it. DaniZaraki is my beta reader._

* * *

"Akane!" Kakashi whispered, glaring. I cowered under his stare, smiling sheepishly. I really did feel bad but I speak my thoughts. It just so happens that at that particular moment, it came out rather loudly.

I looked back at Itachi and the man I would soon know as Kisame to see the blue shark man snickering while the Uchiha had raised his eyebrows. I was shocked to see that a criminal could actually laugh, as narrow-minded as that sounds. I don't hate them as a person but what they do is quite terrible.

I looked over to see my teammates expression and they probably surprised me more than Kisame did. Maiko was giggling uncontrollably into the crook of her arm and Naruto had buried his face into a tree, his body shaking with laughter. Kakashi's eye was filled with amusement even though he hid it well with a glare and if I hadn't known him for a good time, I wouldn't have been able to tell. I rolled my eyes. I should have known they would get a kick out of my blunt remark.

"Quiet, Kisame. You are drawing attention to yourself." Mr. Serious Uchiha said giving the shark a look and Kisame sniffed before straightening up. I smirked at his obedience although I understood. Itachi's aura itself was intimidating.

"Itachi. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked casually as if we had run into them by accident. His question was rather stupid though. It was clear that they had just killed either a bounty or one of the Jinchūriki that their organization hunted 24/7 and they were now heading to a large cave that served as their base.

"We are not stupid, Kakashi. We know you were looking for us. However, I'm quite glad you came." Itachi said smoothly. I had no clue what he was talking about. Wouldn't they want to keep their base a secret?

"Yeah, you let the Nine Tails just dance right into our hands." Kisame added, grinning like a 5-year-old in a toy store. It was quite frightening since it looked almost like he planned to eat us. "This will definitely please Leader-sama."

With that, the shark leaped up onto the tree branch, right next to Maiko. She yelped in shock before retaliating by pulling out a kunai. However, the blue-haired ninja wasn't quick enough and Kisame knocked her off the branch. She grunted in pain and fell to the ground, hitting the dirt with a small "Oof.".

That set something off in me and I leaped towards the criminal with Akemi following behind me, forming hand signs as my puppy and I soared past my team. I shot a quick glance at Maiko as I charged and saw her pained expression. That really made me angry and I used my jutsu without thinking twice about it.

"Doton: Sink Hole Manipulation!" I shouted, using my momentum to kick Kisame to the ground as he fell into an 8 feet hole that the jutsu created. The shark laid at the bottom, shocked at what had happened so suddenly.

However, I had forgotten about the swift Uchiha. He appeared out of nowhere and slammed his fist into my stomach, knocking the breath out of me and sending me flying into a tree. I managed to yell to Akemi, "Stay back, Akemi!" which worked because I heard her jump to Maiko and Kakashi who was now standing there too.

I hit the tree harshly, causing splinters and bark to dig into my back. I heard Akemi bark menacingly but Kakashi ordered her to stay back. In no time at all, I felt warm blood seeping from my wounds to cover my back due to the force of my impact with the tree. I didn't let this stop me, however, and I stood right back up just when I heard footsteps.

I realized almost instantly that getting up directly after crashing into a tree was not a good idea. As soon as I stood up and opened my eyes, I came face to face with a whirling pair of Mangekyō Sharingan. I tried to close my eyes but I was not quick enough.

* * *

My vision went black for a second before I came to in an odd world. I knew immediately it was a Genjutsu due to the situation and the appearance of my surroundings.

I would have smacked myself in the forehead if my hands weren't tied up. My hands and legs felt numb, much like my torso that was tied to the trunk of a tree. I silently cursed before looking up to see the sexy Uchiha above me. I glared at him, incredibly angry that he did this to me and even angrier that I let myself get caught.

Itachi looked at me with a hint of a cruel smirk on his face before unsheathing a skinny, sharp, sword. I kept a calm façade but inside I was kicking and screaming in both fear and anger. My conscious was practically smacking me in the face and shaking my shoulders telling me to wake up and look around. Too bad it didn't work.

As he walked closer, I began to wonder what he would do to me. I assumed he would torture me for information about Konoha or he would make me his spy. I hoped he would kill me, even if he was undeniably attractive. I would rather give my life than give up information on my village.

"You will gather information on Konohagakure and return it to me. If you do not obey, I will skin you alive with this very sword." Itachi said in a threatening tone. It really was scary. In any other situation, I probably would have cowered down in a corner and shielded by face but the situation prevented me from doing so.

That didn't stop me from being sarcastic though. "Oh yes, because I'd love to become a traitor for the person who murdered his clan for the fun of it. It's my life goal." Yeah, sarcasm will totally help my case.

Itachi had a slight glint of what appeared to be regret in his eyes before his glare returned and intensified ten-fold. I was shocked at first because it was a reaction I wasn't expecting from the traitorous prodigy. However, even though he killed his entire family, Itachi was still human. If a person isn't even a little sorry for killing their family and making their little brother suffer for all his life, then they are the most selfish and heartless being out there.

"Nothing you can say will hurt me. You will do this." He repeated inching the sword closer and closer to my throat. I whimpered pathetically and made a note to punch myself for it later.

I was about to retort when my head nodded of its own accord and my mouth said the dreaded word "yes". My eyes widened in shock and my heart began pounding out of my chest. My head throbbed and my vision became blurred.

Why does life suck?

* * *

**Third Person: Kisame/Team Kakashi**

Maiko glanced worriedly at Itachi and Akane. They had been over by that tree, motionless for the past six minutes. The team could only assume that she had been caught in his Tsukuyomi. The bluenette really hoped she didn't take too much damage. What that Genjutsu stuff did to Kakashi was terrible and if that happened to Akane, Maiko would fall apart.

A loud sound that signaled movement from the shark jarred Maiko from her thoughts. Naruto had been standing guard by that hole ever since Akane had the idea to trap him in the earth which wasn't that bad of an idea.

The only issue was that he could use his water jutsu to get out and they were finding that out now. Kisame had just formed his hand seals and water was raising him up the eight feet that he had fallen. The blue man laughed maniacally before he jumped up next to Naruto and kicked him full in the face.

Maiko darted down to where they were fighting, forming signs to blow a giant gust of sharp wind at Kisame. Kisame covered his eyes with his giant sword but wasn't able dodge all of the wind that well.

The wind attacked him every other place leaving small cuts as if she had thrown numerous small knives at his person. Despite their size, the sheer number and depth of the cuts were quite painful.

Kisame hissed in pain, falling to one knee. Naruto gave Maiko a high-five since she was now by his side and she beamed back at him. However, Kisame wasn't done yet. After he had recovered from the blows he sustained, he swung his fist around, hoping to catch at least one of the enemy ninja.

Naruto barely dodged but Maiko wasn't as lucky. She took a powerful fist straight in the gut and all of her breath escaped her in an instant. Gasping, she struggled to breathe and coughed up a few specks of blood. Kakashi saw this as an opportune moment to attack the distracted and temporarily arrogant missing-nin and he came sprinting from behind with a Chidori sparking full blast.

Kisame jumped into the air though and dodged the jutsu. The Chidori faded as Kisame came back down he struck Kakashi in his side with a swing of his wrapped sword. The Copy Ninja flew across the clearing, landing near a twitching Akane.

* * *

**First Person Akane**

When I regained consciousness, my head was still throbbing. I really wanted to stab myself in the temple with a kunai, that's how bad it hurt.

I looked around to see Maiko gripping her stomach, Naruto standing in a nearby tree, and Kakashi was lying near me, clutching his side. Kisame was grinning, his sword somewhat pointed at my sensei as if he had just landed a heavy blow.

I looked up to see Itachi turning to face his partner. I caught a glimpse of his blazing red eyes and the memories of the Genjutsu came flooding back to me. I hated life so much.

What was I going to tell Maiko? I don't think it would be very smart because I don't want her to get caught in this mess too, but I had to tell someone. I knew Itachi wasn't an idiot though. He would have laid down restrictions to keep me from talking about the mission he gave me. I don't even know how this was supposed to work. All this thought is giving me a bigger headache.

I looked up and saw Itachi walking towards Kisame. He mouthed something to the shark before they both disappeared with a gust of wind. I don't think they were gone three seconds when Maiko sprinted over to me. I only remember her fussing over me, asking if I was okay, and urging Kakashi to help her pick me up. Soon after, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a white room which I immediately recognized as the Konoha Hospital. I instantly became frustrated because I absolutely hate when people worry over me. They tend to treat me like a three-month-old baby who can't even grasp a bottle. Plus, for some odd reason, the smell of medicines and that constant clean, bleach-like smell makes me nauseous.

After I had my inner tantrum, I tried to take in my surroundings. I realized that it looked like it was about seven in the evening, judging by the sun and the orange-ish pink tint to the fading sky. _Good,_ I thought,_ I didn't sleep too long. It's still the same day._

I was just about to lay back down when I had the air knocked straight out of my lungs and I felt a body on top of me. I had a face full of blue hair and skinny arms were wrapped tightly around me. I felt my best friend shaking on top of me and I hugged back, rubbing her should soothingly.

Maiko gets worked up over the littlest things. She could cry at the drop of a hat. It is somewhat pathetic.

Eventually, Maiko let me breathe again and sat up to look me in the face. I assumed she was making sure I looked okay and that my facial expressions and eyes had no hint of pain. That lady can read me like a book. She could also write one about my mannerisms. I gave her a small smile to tell her that I was perfectly fine, and it was the truth.

"Good." Maiko beamed. "You've been out a super long time. I almost thought you were dead."

I gave her a look before raising my eyebrows. "Super long time? How much time has passed? It's only been like four hours right?"

"More like five days and four hours." she scoffed, looking at me to question my sanity.

My eyes widened. There was no way I had been out that long. Since I fell unconscious, it feels like it's been five minutes. Obviously not.

"Oh." was the weak reply I managed to breathe out, suddenly feeling drained. I freaking hate Mangekyō Sharingan. And apparently, my best friend noticed too. She rolled off of me, feeling my forehead briefly. She could be my non-biological mom if I wasn't already hers. She's a bit too immature though. She fits the child role better.

"Do you want some water, Momma?" the teenage girl asked me, cocking her head slightly. I nodded, noticing that I was extremely thirsty.

Probably from the lack of liquids I haven't drank in the past five days.

Maiko skipped happily out of the room and Naruto entered. I kind of wondered if they were limiting visitors. I know I'm a little mean and my self-preservation goes down when I'm sick but I don't think I'd kill those two.

"Sup Blondie?" I grinned, knowing it irritated him very much.

"Shut up." Naruto said back before smirking and grinding his teeth together loudly and obnoxiously. I hate that noise with a passion. It stopped once he saw the glare I was shooting him but still smirked since he was successful.

Maiko was back a second later with a glass, no, jug of water that I deemed fitting for a parched elephant. I don't think I could get dehydrated now. I thanked her with raised eyebrows and she shrugged and sat the water on a side table while giggling. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who found this slightly ridiculous.

"So, where is Kakashi-sensei?" I questioned, missing my teacher's masked face.

"He had to go on a mission with Bushier Brows. Not sure for what but he left about an hour ago." Naruto answered matter-of-factly.

I frowned. Whenever your teacher is gone, you feel an empty feeling. It's not a passionate, loving hole but an "I have no one to help me through life; I'm all alone" one. It's an odd feeling but everyone has felt it.

We were in a peaceful silence until Tsunade walked in about ten minutes later. I was expecting this at some point since she healed ol' Sasuke and Kakashi back when Mr. Itachi Uchiha decided to pay a visit when we were young.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama. Please tell me you're here to heal me so I can get the heck out of this prison." I smiled kindly.

The Hokage laughed. "Since I know you're the most impatient person I've ever met, I took time out of my day to fix you up."

"Well, I greatly appreciate it. I'm also glad you understand that I can't sit still in a hospital, just waiting to heal." She dipped her head before placing her cold hand on my forehead and channeling the green medical chakra into it and then into me. It made me feel better and I immediately perked up like one of those dying flowers that has just been watered and fed with plant food. A minute later, Tsunade removed her hand and clapped softly.

"Well, you're all set."

* * *

It felt like a weight had just been lifted off of my chest when I walked out of that off-white building. I breathed in the fresh air and spread my arms, standing there, taking all the nature in. I got a few confused stares from my teammates which just made me grin from ear to ear.

Naruto, Maiko, and I were walking home leisurely, enjoying the gentle breeze. Everything rested in a peaceful silence except for the occasional chirp of a bird. Soon, Naruto said it was time he should branch off and head home. We waved good night and told him to be safe before we trudged off again.

The walk was still uneventful and before we knew it, Maiko was standing in the dirt street before her home. I hugged her and told her I'd see her in the morning. She complied and jogged to her door before flinging the door open and strutting inside. I snickered at her antics and began walking slowly before I suddenly realized something. I guess they had taken her home since I went to the hospital.

"AKEMI!" I said, running to shower my puppy with some much needed affection.

* * *

_Again, review and tell me what you think. I'm not going to keep writing this if you don't. _

_I was at school yesterday and I had a headache all day and I wanted to fight this girl because she wore this neon yellow outfit. It consisted of a neon yellow and white striped tank top and all bright yellow pants. She wore it just to aggravate me because she knows I hate neons and the color yellow. I felt better though because I got to hang out with the girl who's modeled after Maiko. Then, when I got home, I had to go to my brother's senior night but then my best guy friend, Max was there so I hung out with him. _

_Story-telling over. Later, guys._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I finally got this suckered finished. Thanks go to DaniZaraki for editing this. Okay, I really don't have anything to say right here so just read this and try to enjoy it. There might be a sort of long note from me at the bottom, depending if I feel like telling a story. I don't own Naruto._

* * *

I rolled over, looking at the clock. I was almost positive that it had been at least an hour since I last checked the clock at four. It turns out it had only been a few minutes.

It was still freaking four in the morning!

Lately, I've been having restless sleep. I'll be up until eleven and then go to bed. _Hey, maybe I'll get sleep tonight_, I always think. Of course it's never true. It seems staying asleep through the night is impossible for me since I'll be up at varying hours of the night.

I have no idea why I haven't been sleeping but it's leaving me on edge with everyone. The only person I haven't tried to kill or maim in the past three days is Maiko, Akemi, Kakashi, Lady Tsunade, and some adults that I wouldn't dare to disrespect.

I'm glad we have skilled medics around here. I've broken Naruto's nose twice and sprained his wrist.

Oops.

"Screw it." I said, throwing the covers off angrily and getting up to search for food. I was hungry after being up for two long hours.

I went to the kitchen and picked up a few crackers and some bread. I leaned against the counter after acquiring my feast, closing my eyes and chewing silently. This whole lack of sleeping thing was starting to get to me. All I needed was sleep, a back massage, and some sort of stress reliever.

Wait a minute. I know exactly what must be done.

I quickly swallowed the last bite of bread before feeding Akemi and heading off to my bedroom. I laid out an outfit before going into the bathroom. I started the water and bathed quickly.

If you're wondering why I'm still taking a bath when I'm seventeen or even why I'm trying to bathe quickly when I could shower even quicker, I'll have you know I am scared of closed shower curtains. Open ones are just fine and so are normal closed window curtains but I can't be in the same room as someone who is showering or even a closed shower curtain.

It is probably one of the weirdest phobias out there and quite a pathetic one. When I still lived with my two sisters, they had to install a sliding door instead of a curtain so they could shower.

I dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was five o' clock now. Okay, so I need something to occupy my attention for an hour and a half at least. I started out with playing with Akemi who was, by the way, one of the most fun dogs to play with in the world. She loved to fetch and even did weird tricks. We did tons of odd tricks and games, Akemi's rusty red and black body flitting this way and that throughout the living room.

* * *

I wasted thirty minutes that way and then decided to clean my ninja tools. I got tired of that soon and decided to stick my nose in some kind of book. I was reading something about better control on chakra when I heard a knock on the door. I jogged lazily to the door and slid it open, already knowing who was there.

"Hey Nay!" my blue-haired friend said happily, tackling me in a hug. Maiko was one of the few permitted to use that nickname seeing as I only let my close friends use it. To be honest, I didn't like it that much. The nickname came from the last syllable in my name and it started when I had met Naruto.

"_Hi Naruto, the name's Akane."_

_He grinned, sticking his hand out for a hand shake. "Hey, um, Aka...Nay?" Laughter erupted from the leader of every giggle fest in town, Maiko._

"_Close enough." I said. I shook his hand and knew I had made a good friend._

I smiled at the memory, pushing away the urge to threaten her and patted her on the back. I squirmed out from underneath her and stood up. After I dusted myself off, I helped Maiko up and picked a few dog hairs off of her shirt. They didn't blend since they were black, a stark contrast to her white shirt. She noticed my kindness and attention to detail, even at this early hour.

"Why are you up already, Momma?"

"I couldn't sleep. No big, though. You hungry?" I said quickly, eager to change the subject. I hadn't told her that my sleeping had been, well, almost nonexistent. I saw a quick flash of worry pass through Maiko's eyes before she hid it with a big smile. I am so glad she knows when I don't want to talk. But now I had a mission. A mission to relax.

I grabbed Maiko by her wrist, pulling her along gently. "Bye Akemi, I'll be back soon enough. Come along, Mai. We're going out. You can call it a girl's day."

Maiko looked completely dumbfounded. I never, ever picked to have a girl's day out. "Umm, okay. Why is this exactly?"

"I'll explain once I get everyone rounded up."

"Everyone?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, we're bringing along my sisters."

Maiko cheered. "Yay! Erin and Dani!"

I laughed, nearing Erin's home. We had gotten a few looks on the way here due to the way I was pulling along Maiko. I pulled her up alongside me and let go. She took the hint to walk normally and straightened up. I smiled slightly before climbing the two steps leading up to Erin's door. I knocked twice and waited patiently, Maiko standing beside me with her arms held out a little bit wider than a normal person. There was a reason for this, however, and I knew it all too well. We were about to get bombarded with hugs.

The door flung open and revealed a beaming Erin, her tan faced was framed by her brown hair with blonde highlights scattered about. "Akane! Maiko!" She pulled us into a giant hug. "My dears!"

Erin was always this enthusiastic. She was always freaking hilarious too.

I pulled away from Erin to go through the door behind her. I rushed in, looking this way and that before I found my target; beautiful black and white Husky, just like my Akemi. We assumed Akemi and this one, Prince, were actually related because we had found them at the same time and I figured they had been stranded by their mother or somebody had taken the mom.

I tackled the big dog just as he began running towards me. "My baby! Prince!"

Erin had never been very creative with names. I mean, for crying out loud, she had three black cats named Boy, Medium, and Baby. Boy was the only boy and the oldest of them. Medium was the middle in both age and size. And Baby was obviously the smallest in age and size. Either she couldn't think of any good names or she was just too lazy. I bet it was the latter.

Maiko peeked past the open door and laughed at the sight of my person being smothered by the heavy dog. Erin just rolled her eyes at my dog-loving antics. As if she had any room to talk though. It pretty much ran in the family. It was in our blood to love dogs and most animals.

I shoved Prince off and walked over to where I saw Boy lounging on the couch. I scratched behind his ear, knowing the other kitties were probably hiding somewhere.

"What brought you two here today?" Erin inquired. It had been a while since I saw my loveable sister.

"I'm having a girl's day and you're coming along with us. As is Dani. End of story." I said quickly.

Erin shrugged and nodded. I smiled brightly at the two before leading them out the door. Erin shut it behind us and we headed down the street to Dani's. All three of us sisters lived within a quarter of a mile of each other. Maiko was right below me in apartments so we basically lived in the same house. It took us about five minutes for us to get there, carrying along a light conversation about the recent happenings. Nothing too interesting.

* * *

I again took the lead at the door to Dani's house. I knocked twice, causing Sable to start barking. I rubbed my hands together anxiously and Erin pushed me playfully with her shoulder. She knew I was getting excited to see Sable, a massive, adorable black wolf.

If I had found a wolf, I would've flipped many tables in excitement.

Dani slowly opened the door, peeking around it until she saw who it was and pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Ah! My sisters!"

I laughed as she pulled as all into a giant group hug. Dani liked hugs but only from certain people. She didn't like when strangers or people she barely knew touched her.

"Hey Dani. I missed you. A lot. But I also missed Sable so let me at her." I said and Dani slid aside to let me through. I saw Sable standing at the edge of the room, right across the room. She barked when she saw me and I ran at her. I slid down so she could reach my face and as she rushed towards me, I held my arms out to her. Sable jumped into them with a howl and began covering my face with slobber.

Lovely.

I pushed her off after a minute and turned back to the three girls staring at me and the wolf.

"You're still an animal lover, obviously." Dani smirked.

"Duh." I said.

"You learned from me. You're such a good sister."

"I try."

Dani laughed. "I enjoy your sarcasm. Not many of the Jonin I work with, except for the amazing Kakashi, have a sense of sarcasm."

I smiled and patted her shoulder lightly. "How is your job anyway? Any interesting missions?"

"Nope."

I nodded and sat down on the couch, getting comfortable.

"So why are you here?" Dani asked bluntly as she ran a hand threw her dark brown hair.

"I'm here to steal all your money and kill you." I deadpanned.

Dani faked an extremely frightened face. "But I'm too young to die!"

We all laughed at her sarcasm. "I'd never kill you Dani!" I ran up and hugged her.

Maiko and Erin were shocked. "Mood swing much?" They said in unison.

I gave them a blank look before answering Dani's initial question seriously. "For real, we're here for a day out. I need to kick back and relax not to mention my back is extremely tense."

She nodded, understanding what I was getting to. "So I'm gonna guess hot spring, massage place, then a tea house."

I was kinda shocked but hid it with a smirk. "You know me so well."

* * *

"That soak was amazing. I feel awesome." Maiko said, closing her eyes as if reminiscing about her time in the hot spring.

I rolled my eyes. "Ah yes. Very relaxing until a certain two people decided it would be fun to splash each other to death." I looked meaningfully at Erin and Mai. They smiled sheepishly and I just shook my head and looked ahead. I'm glad the hot spring and the masseuse aren't far away. I don't want to get worked up again right after resting.

We came to the destination quite quickly and entered a little, baby blue building and the scent of lotion overwhelmed my sense of smell. I wrinkled my face in protest but adjusted. I wasn't a big fan of strong smells. It just seemed like they tried to infect your nose and bombard your senses. Plus most are way too strong or frilly and girly. I walked to the front desk and had Erin register us in since she was the oldest at thirty-five. We waited for five minutes before they took us in pairs of two. Dani and I went in one room and Erin and Maiko traveled to another about three doors down.

The massages weren't anything too great to talk about. They were professionals but I think Akemi might've been able to give me a better back rub. That's not saying much though since she is the best canine in the world.

"Maiko, I know you literally live off of tea, where's the place to go?" I asked.

"Right this way, my ladies." Maiko bowed as pointing towards the way we needed to go. I rolled my eyes and trudged forwards as Maiko jogged to the head of the pack of our little band of misfits.

We really were a merry group though.

As we walked towards the tea house, Mai started a childish game of "Follow The Leader". She started by marching and she yelled the game's name over her shoulder when she began. Erin started imitating Maiko immediately and I soon followed. Dani joined in too. We attracted tons of attention while doing everything from skipping to playing leap frog.

Imagine how well that went in a crowded street. Also, imagine full-grown women doing it. It was fun until I leaped into a hard person. I looked up and noticed it was Kakashi.

I hugged his leg. "Sorry, Sensei!"

He just rolled his eyes until I saw Dani leap onto Kakashi and hug him."What's up, Kakashi?" I laughed.

"Um, well, there is a being attached to my leg and then another attached to the right side of my body."

Maiko, Erin, and I giggled while Dani just tightened her grip. Eventually, Erin pried Dani off of the Jonin. "Sorry Kakashi. She's in a very good mood today."

Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't help but notice.."

We waved to Kakashi and let Dani squeeze his arm before we continued on to the restaurant.

We reached the restaurant in due time seeing as it was around noon when we got out of the massage parlor.

Dani got water because she isn't a big fan of sweets, Maiko and Erin got sweet tea while I got iced tea. I decided to be cautious because Mai likes her tea so sweet, one drink could rot your teeth. I just use the little jar of it the restaurant kept on the table. We all relaxed in our chairs after a day of pampering.

"We need to catch up, guys. We'll start with me and then go counter-clockwise. Tell us what you've been up to lately." Erin said, starting the conversation. "I'll start." She cleared her throat. "Lately, I've been doing nothing but training, going on missions, and playing with my animals. I've gone on five missions since I last saw you guys and none of them were really eventful. Most of the missions were just to give some information to Suna since I'm the ambassador. It was nice seeing Gaara though. One mission was a to protect some traveler on the way back to their village. I've honed my Taijutsu a bit but since I use Wind Style there isn't a big need for it. I finally taught Medium and Baby to sit."

I interrupted her before she could continue. "Why not Boy?"

"That's because my boy is already such a good kiddle-cat that he doesn't need to be taught tricks." Erin said, beaming. I rolled my eyes, smiling at the way she spoiled the cat. I don't know if she would have the other two kitties if her boyfriend didn't convince her that she couldn't live without them. We always mess with him, joking about how secretly he loves the girls more than he admits. It's probably true too.

"Okay, it's Mai's turn." I said, looking to the girl who's green/blue eyes were trained on the order of dango that was being set down at the table next to us.

"Okay!" Maiko chirped. "So I've been doing nothing except for bugging Akane, hugging my handsome cat, Boots, going on missions, and, much to my distaste, training." At that moment, she shot me a meaningful glare and I put my hands up innocently before she continued. "I haven't really improved on anything and I've been on three missions since we last hung out. Every single one has been spying on some ninjas whether they were just lurking nearby or it was the Akatsuki. My life's been boring except for Akane being her crazy self. Right now, I want dango."

I smiled, knowing that was coming. "Get some then."

Maiko cheered. "Thanks Momma! Air hug!" Maiko thrust her arms into the air towards me and I imitated, just a little less enthusiastically. She flagged a waitress down and ordered the dessert for her and Erin to share.

"Alright, drown us with your interesting life, Akane." Dani smirked, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Kay. Well, I've been doing the same thing as Mai except for a few minor changes. Instead of bugging myself which would be odd, I've been bugged by that." I shot a finger in the bluenette's direction. "I've been training willingly and I will add that I've been playing with Akemi. Obviously, I've been on the same amount of missions as Maiko. The last one was actually _quite_ interesting."

Maiko giggled at the thought. "Ah yes! Akane called Itachi Uchiha _sexy._" Dani and Erin looked shocked for a brief moment and then burst out into loud laughter. I chuckled along with them because I have to admit it was funny.

"I would have paid money to see that. But I don't blame you, Akane. I agree. You have obviously inherited my good taste for men." Dani said. I laughed, knowing I should've expected that from her.

"Alright I suppose it's my turn." Dani sighed and we all calmed down and listened. "I've been doing a whole lot of nothing. I've been on one lousy mission, read a few books, snuggled with Sable, and slept. I don't train much because I don't like exerting physical energy, kay? Besides, it's not like I need training. I'm awesome. The mission was just to take some goods to a village a mile away. Kakashi, Asuma, and I went."

I laughed at her bluntness which was one of the many traits that Dani and I shared. You could definitely tell we were sisters. Silence ensued for a moment. It was a comfortable silence though since we were all super close. I had known Mai since I was five and my two sisters had raised me. My parents had died on an S-Rank mission about a month after I was born and since Erin was already eighteen by then and Dani was ten, I was left to their care. They're probably to blame for my...odd behavior. They have their own amounts of craziness too.

Suddenly, I got a sharp pain in the back of my head. I winced but thankfully, it went unnoticed by the two hyper girls scarfing down dango and Dani making fun of them. The pain disappeared just as quickly as it appeared and we carried on with our get-together. Soon enough, Maiko started dozing off so I announced it was about time for me and Mai to head home.

"Yeah, same here, I'm tired as crap." Dani said and Erin nodded her head in agreement. I payed the bill and then we left the restaurant.

We all walked home silently since we were all tired, only breaking the quiet when saying goodbyes. Eventually it was just me and Mai walking to our apartments. I felt a nagging feeling in the back of my head that was telling me something was off but I ignored it and marched on.

I did not catch this until I appeared in an empty field which I recognized to be a meadow just outside of Konoha. I glanced down to see Mai clinging to my arm, her eyes wide with fear. I looked around to find what was frightening my best friend, ready to kick some arse, until I noticed that I had no chance against ten bloodthirsty, evil, S-rank criminals.

* * *

_Yeah, so there's my third chapter. I really do have a sister Erin, but Dani is my cousin. She could be my sister, we're that close, and I dunno but sometimes Erin feels like my mom. It is odd. _

_I probably have strep so every time I swallow, it feels like I am trying to eat a knife. It sucks major crap. The only bright side to my situation is I haven't been to school for two days and this is my third day off. I have tons of make-up work though. Stupid teachers. Yesterday, my friend came over and brought me all my junk so I could actually do the work. Its getting harder to type because my five-pound dog, TJ, just laid down on my chest. He's a dork. Alright, well before I bore you guys to death I'm going to go play Twilight Princess while using Eddie Rath as background music. _

_Toodles. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm really sorry I took so long. I went on vacation and then i got this giant writer's block for like two weeks straight. It just sucked. So, if this chapter is crap, I apologize. Thank Jashin for_ **DaniZaraki**_'s beta-ing skills. I'll try to produce the next chapter fairly quickly, but you cannot force things if you want it to be a good read. Stories are like farts, if you force it, it turns to shit. Sorry for the visual but it had to be done. I don't own Naruto but I just got an iPhone and I wrote this while listening to Avenged Sevenfold. Enjoy._

* * *

Seeing ten of the world's most dangerous criminals in my home definitely was a shocker. I couldn't help the fear that washed over me. I instantly began trembling but I winced as soon as I felt the first shake. Such a reaction would just scare Maiko even more and that wasn't okay with me.

I looked down and sure enough, she was looking up at me, her eyes filled to the brim with terrified tears. Her fear set something off inside me and without my consent, I reverted to my built in defense mechanism.

Anger.

So now, of course, even against ten criminals I knew could murder me in an instant, I began yelling out insults because I have a _very _short temper.

"What the hell do you guys want? Yeah, you want me, I get it because Mr. Uchiha is an asshole and put me in his shitty Genjutsu, but why in Jashin's name would you take me while I have a friend with me? You've succeeded in scaring the hell out of her and now you've pissed me off. I will make your life a living hell. You can torture me, throw me in your stupid Tsukuyomi or whatever you want, but I refuse to even let you come anywhere close to my village so you can hurt my comrades!"

They all stood there shocked at my sudden outburst. Suddenly, a silver-haired ninja sitting on the branch of a tree a little to the right of me began laughing.

"I like this little shit. She even knows who Jashin-sama is. We should keep her." The man said.

The tension seemed to die down a little bit at the man's statement until another man with a powerful and stern aura spoke up and I instantly assumed he was the leader.

"Hidan, you will keep your opinions to yourself until we get these girls back to the base."

Woah, wait, to the _base_? I didn't know that was part of the deal nor did I know he was taking Maiko either. At least keep Mai here so she's safe. Maybe I can convince her not to come after me with empty promises or something until I can figure out a way back. I don't want her to have to come and suffer with me.

At that moment, I began to feel really bad. Why am I such an idiot? I had to be all selfish and drag my innocent best friend into this. Now we were both screwed.

"I never agreed to any shit about going back to any base. I refuse to move from this spot and so does Maiko." I said. After I finished my sentence I felt Maiko straighten up beside me and nod her head firmly. I smiled on the inside but quickly refocused on the situation at hand.

I could be proud of her later when we weren't in mortal danger or dead.

"Ah yes, but that isn't your choice to make, shorty." the blue shark named Kisame smirked.

I scowled. "Just because you're taller than a freaking mountain doesn't mean you can call me short. I'll have you know I am of average height for my age."

"You most definitely are _not_. I can tell you're at least sixteen and only what? Five foot four?" Kisame said.

"Excuse me? I am five foot _five_, thank you very much. So enough from you, asshole. I have some business to deal with." With that, I turned to the supposed leader, hands on hips, and gave him a deadpan look.

"What?" he asked, somewhat clueless of the point I was trying to make.

I succeeded in stumping the leader. Now to do some major trickery.

"Uh, Leader-sama...Is it okay if I call you that?" I asked. I continued without waiting for the ginger to respond. "I don't really think you want me there in your base. I may seem cool at first, I mean what's not to like about me, but after a little while I tend to get annoying. Everyone in this village is somehow annoyed with my blunt, sarcastic behavior."

I heard a gasp behind me and knew instantly it was none other than Mai. I kicked her lightly in the shin while still keeping a straight face directed at the man with a lot of piercings.

I had a few piercings myself. They consisted of a silver ball on my tongue, snake bites, and my cartilage was pierced with a stud that had a delicate chain leading down to my ear lobe where I had a tiny hoop in my ear. Maiko didn't have any because she was afraid they would hurt.

Maiko soon realized that I was just saying these little lies to save our lives. I'm not sure if they were totally lies because some people probably do get extremely annoyed with my constant sarcastic and dry humor.

However, this man wasn't so easily convinced and he had good reason. "You cannot be that bad. We have Hidan and there is no possible way you're worse than him. He's an asshole at heart whereas I can see you're a little more kind since the blue-haired one is clinging to you so dearly."

The one named Hidan began cursing due to the insults and some of the less mature murderers in the group started laughing at his expense. A man with tan skin and a scratched Taki forehead protector roughly smacked the loud mouth on the side of the head before smirking under his facemask and returning to his calm demeanor.

"Well, damn. You caught me. All that I ask is that you let Maiko," I gestured to the girl hiding behind me, "go back to Konoha. I want her safe and then you may take me and do with me as you wish."

However, Maiko was not okay with this alternative at all. "No. Definitely not. You may not take my momma unless you bring me also. I will stay with her or die trying to. I refuse to leave her ever without being absolutely, positively sure she will come back soon and _alive_. Keep your filthy hands away."

I was utterly shocked that Maiko brought out serious mode and took a firm stand. I decided it would be futile to argue with her since she is one of the most stubborn women out there and sighed, dejected. There was no way to save us.

"Looks like you're fucking dying then!" Hidan said as he laughed madly and licked his lips, showing his desire for blood.

This pushed me beyond the breaking point. I was already irritated, being in the situation I was in, and now someone just threatened my Mai. Hell to the no.

I rushed forward as quickly as I could. I specialize in quickness and agility so most of my attacks and techniques rely on my superior speed. I reached the Jashinist, kunai poised at his throat until a rock-hard hand tossed me backwards with brute force. Disoriented by the sudden attack, Itachi took the opportunity to whip me up by my feet and sling me over his shoulder.

"Jashin dammit! Put me the fuck down right now or I swear I will skin you alive and burn whatever is left of you!" I shouted as I squirmed and thrashed in his hold. I realized that I still had the kunai knife in my hand…

I swung the knife with all the strength I had at Itachi's chest but he dropped me quickly and I only left a small cut. I saw Maiko struggling across the field and ran over there to help.

She was locked in a sparring fight with a very short man, rather his tail, who appeared to have a hunched back. She was actually holding her own fairly well against him but I'm sure she would appreciate the help. Maiko had sweat collecting on her forehead and her endurance wasn't very long due to her lack of training.

I ran up behind her and assured her it was me so she didn't have to turn away from her fight. I decided I would assist Maiko if there was a shot she couldn't block by herself. Suddenly, the man did a move that was very unexpected. He held up his hands and formed chakra strings on both, catching me and Maiko.

I found that I couldn't move of my own will and I knew Maiko discovered that too because she gasped lightly and her eyes widened as she continued to flex her muscles in an attempt to move.

* * *

At that moment, I just gave up fighting. What the hell would I do against the most dangerous ninja in the whole world? Not much, if anything. I may be strong but these people were quite intimidating and had strength far beyond my own. Maiko and I could probably dish out a few bruises and some blood would be shed on their part but then we'd be at our breaking point. We were outnumbered and outclassed.

Come to think of it, I was suddenly, strangely tired. I tried staying awake to check out the surroundings of the base for escape plans and keep an eye on Maiko. However, my eyelids were extremely heavy and soon enough I began dozing in and out of a light sleep. It was peaceful for a long time with nothing but the sound of the wind in the trees and the ninja whizzing through the leaves and branches.

I felt two hands gently shaking my shoulders and heard a very familiar voice whispering, "Get up, Momma. Come on, please. Wake up."

I sat straight up, remembering the situation we were in. I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the mellow golden light so I could look around. I quickly got used to the brightness and noticed that we weren't in that we weren't in any immediate danger or confined to some dingy cell. We were on a couch in a room with two full beds. There were six blankets piled on the floor and a mound of at least twenty pillows.

I guess Mai saw me ogling at the pillows.

The blue-haired girl giggled. "You're in heaven now, aren't you?"

"Hell yes I am." I answered and Maiko giggled even harder.

I looked around for exits and saw three doors but I couldn't really distinguish between exits and possibly closets. I guessed two were closets and the other was a door to the hallway that was positioned somewhere in the base. We would just have to wait and see.

However, the whole room wasn't welcoming. The walls and floor were just gray stone which made me feel completely trapped and scared. The only welcoming aspects to the décor were the rugs on the floor.

"I wonder what the Akatsuki are doing..." Maiko mused and as if to answer her, Itachi opened the door with Kisame, the leader, and a man that I had never seen before behind him.

"You two are coming with us so we can investigate you." Itachi said.

Not only was he drool-worthy but so was his voice.

I shook away the thought of his sexiness and focused on nodding my head so he could take us away.

"Itachi and I will take the one with black hair and Sasori and Kisame will be in charge of the other one. We will meet back here. Now go." Pein instructed.

I decided not to demand to be with Maiko and just followed the Uchiha and his leader. I had a feeling this would be fun and made it my job to annoy the shit out of them.

"Have fun Mai and don't rape them!" I yelled behind my shoulder as she walked away with her companions. I heard the blue one snicker and I'm sure Sasori rolled his eyes. Maiko just threw back her promise not to which made me laugh as I got odd looks from my escorts.

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure where we were going but we walked threw a few hallways until we reached a corridor of seemingly unoccupied rooms.

I walked into the room they instructed me to go into and sat down on a chair. The Akatsuki members also sat down across from me and I think the leader pulled out a piece of paper that had questions for me on it but I wasn't positive.

A moment later, the interrogation began. However, despite their efforts, I couldn't tell them what I didn't know.

"Do you know the Jinchuuriki?" Pein asked.

"You mean Naruto? Yeah, I do. Quite well, actually." I answered.

"Elaborate." he said.

"Well, we met when we were very young since we both went to the Academy. Itachi, you should know about that. We were friends since we both liked to screw with Iruka-sensei because that teacher loved us too much and we got away with everything. Once we became Genin, Mai and I were teamed up with Naruto. Iruka did that just to make Naruto mad since the goofball wanted to be with Sakura, whom he has a crush on. He adjusted, though and we pretty much thrived together until he left and came back with Jiraiya for training. Then we continued to train with Kakashi. Oh! I forgot to mention that Kakashi became our sensei after we teamed up."

"Hmm. Do you know anything about the Tailed Beast?" Pein continued to press.

"That's a negative. Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, and all of them tend to keep that stuff to themselves." I did know stuff about the Tailed Beast. These assholes don't get that information though. I have a feeling the next time, interrogation will probably include torture. They most likely just wanted to see if I was a push-over.

I'm not.

"Is Konoha planning to attack us?"

"Again, I don't know. They usually keep that information between the higher-ups and since I am only a Chunin, I'm not really in the flow of those type of things." I answered.

I actually did know a lot of stuff about Konoha's plans for the Akatsuki but I am not a traitor. Plus, they're not phrasing their questions right.

"Well, it seems you really are clueless. I guess that's enough questions. Let's head back to your quarters." Pein said as he got to his feet. Itachi and I copied his actions and followed him out the door.

I can live with being clueless as long as my friends and family stay safe at home.

"Actually, you have no room to talk since you're asking me the questions and don't even know the answers yourself." I muttered under my breath a little louder than necessary.

Pein shot me a glare over his shoulder and I smiled sheepishly as I hid behind Itachi. They both rolled their eyes and continued walking. However, I wasn't done screwing with them yet.

On our way back towards my 'quarters', I saw Hidan sitting in what appeared to be a bedroom, cleaning his red scythe.

Across the hallway, the tan man with a facemask called Pein's name in order to ask him a question before we could pass the room. So, while Pein and Itachi were distracted by the man from Taki in his room, I snuck over to Hidan's room across the hallway.

"The fuck you doing in here, you little shit?" Hidan demanded loudly.

I quickly hushed him and smirked. "I'm gonna hide in your bathroom if you'll let me. I wanna fuck with Itachi and Pein."

"Why the fuck should I let you? Are you supposed to be with them right now?"

"C'mon, Hidan. Don't be an asshole. Yeah, I'm supposed to be with them but I snuck away since they're wrapped up in talking to that extremely tan man next door. Seriously, though. Just this once?" I pleaded.

Hidan growled. "Kakuzu. I hate that bastard. Fine, you can hide in my fucking bathroom. But if the search gets too intense or I get in fucking trouble you're taking the blame."

"Thank you so much!" I said and started to run towards him to hug him before I noticed the scythe in his hand and stopped.

Hidan cackled madly and pointed in the direction of his bathroom, eager to mess with his fellow Akatsuki members. I followed his direction into the bathroom and tucked myself into the large cabinet under the sink. I called for Hidan to come and close the cabinet door, which he did, and then he told me to conceal my chakra signature. I thanked him for the advice and hid my chakra, smiling evilly.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON WITH THE AKATSUKI**

"So, where are you guys headed?" Kakuzu asked, not really interested but searching for a way to end the conversation.

"We just got back from investigating one of the girls we have." Pein answered.

"Which one?"

"The one with black hair. If I remember correctly from when I had her trapped in my Genjutsu, I believe her name is Akane." Itachi said.

"Okay, so, where is she?" Kakuzu asked. He glanced behind the two men before him, curiosity peaking when he didn't see the girl in question anywhere near them.

"She's right here behind—" Pein began, turning to gesture at Akane only to find no trace of the girl behind him. He poked his head out into the hallway and sighed when he still didn't see her.

"Motherfucker." Pein muttered as he projected his chakra. However, when he didn't sense her, he sent a message to the others to search for her through their rings. He saw Hidan come out of his room before he began running in the opposite direction.

"Itachi, follow Hidan. Kakuzu, come with me." Pein ordered over his shoulder.

* * *

_Yeah, so there you go. I hope you enjoyed. Yes, now there is cursing so be prepared. Akane is quite the potty mouth and i am sometimes too. You just have to make me mad. _

_Until next time, my friends._


End file.
